A New Fight
by Tropic Insanity
Summary: In the distant future humanity has fought off the formics, and rallied together to press back against them. They have two secret weapons, one of which doesn't even know that he is a weapon, while the other just wants...Actually, no one is sure what he wants. And that's the way he likes it.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fanfiction. I have written a little bit before, but I just wanted to say that is my first attempt of this genre. I'm always looking forward to new stories, and I finally wanted to try my own hand at it. So. Here goes.**

 **I do not own Naruto or Ender's Game.**

It all started on an irregular Tuesday. Ender found himself in a daze, staring around the room. What was it called again? With a little exhale it came back to him, a classroom. Yes that's what it was. Returning to his little doodles, he looked up as a message appeared on his desk. **Third.** Watching it march around and spin made him smile, if only slightly. Now he was only a third. He fit in with the others, now that the monitor was gone. Looking away from his little message for a moment, he glanced out of the window, only to double take. Standing by a tree outside, was a dark figure, with what seemed to be the snarling visage of a fox.

Looking away, he dared to take another glance outside, only for there to be nothing. Rubbing the bandage on the back of his neck, he furrowed his eyebrows. He had never seen anything like that before, and he had never been one for imagining things so vividly before. He let it go with a shake of his head, something he usually wouldn't do. Perhaps it was simply due to the removal of his monitor. Taking a deep breath, he returned to the world of lessons, just in time for the bell to ring. Grabbing his supplies, he left the room, still pondering on the figure outside of that window.

"How will he do?"

"It is too soon for even me to tell. He saw me though. Although he seemed to dismiss my appearance, something that I thought would be unlikely."

"He did just have a major part of his life removed. That may be the cause."

"Tabun."

"Please refrain from using, what was it you said, Japanese? English is standard. The only holdouts are the French and you. No one can understand what you say."

A snort was heard, before the connection was cut. "Maybe that's the entire point." The figure shook his head in amusement before vanishing yet again, this time leaving a small grouping of leaves behind as the only indication.

"So bugger, how is it without your little monitor? Gonna cry yet?" Now home, Ender's head was finally clear. He felt ashamed after he had beat his classmate, afraid that he was going to be just like the sibling who was blocking his entrance at this very moment. "Please. Not today Peter." Trying to move past, Peter shoulder checked him, and trailed him into the house. "Is the little bugger upset? I know what should cheer you up. Let's play buggers and astronauts. I call astronaut." With a malicious sneer, Peter grabbed his shoulder, and began to lead him up the stairs. "You know what that means, right?"

Going into one of his drawers, Peter pulled out a Bugger mask. Throwing it at Ender, he turned back to the drawer, looking for something else to include in their 'game'. "Really Peter. Please, can we just not do this?" Fitting the mask onto his face, Ender squinted slightly, disliking the feel of the rubber once again. Whipping around, there was a dull thud as the older sibling struck his brother in the head with a club. "Shut it! You will play. And I will enjoy it. Now, why don't you just be a good bugger and let me vivisect you?" Kneeling down, he put his knee just under the boy's sternum. "I bet this would take care of you real quick, wouldn't it? Just keep pressing, and pressing, and soon enough, no more Third. No more Ender. No more Andrew."

"PETER STOP!" With a cry of dismay, Valentine rushed Peter, trying to dislodge him of the now gasping Andrew. Grunting, Peter shoved her away and kept his knee in place. "If you're that eager to save the little bugger, I'm sure I could include you in our little game." With his words, a sudden feeling of dread filled the room. But the source wasn't from the eldest sibling, as he slumped away from the youngest. "W….wh…what was that? What's going on?" The feeling persisted, causing the young Ender to continue gasping long after the pressure was removed from chest. "Make it stop! It's hurting Ender!" With a desperate plea, Valentine moved over her gasping brother, thinking that shielding him from whatever it was would help. The feeling persisted, until Peter finally broke.

With a frightened scramble, Peter tripped and ran on his hands and knees, trying to run from what he believed to be the source. Ender. After he left the room, the feeling suddenly disappeared, as if it was never there. Crying, Valentine stayed over her brother until his breathing finally evened out. "What happened? What happened Ender?"

"The boy needs to be removed if you plan to use him for your little plan. And soon. That brother of his is too much. I have let this slide for now, since he held back while the monitor was in place. But if you do not take him within the next week, I will."

"And why do you say that? I thought we were in agreement, we would observe as we pleased, and you would assist when asked as long as we did not reveal your identity. Is that null and void?"

"Not yet. But you want a commander, not a shell of a six year old to damaged to be able to effectively lead his forces when they're actually counting on him. And if you continue down this path, that is what you will have. A shell. Able to be repaired only once, and that by a long shot. Besides. I've already shown that I can disappear when needs be. How do you plan on ousting me?"

"We. We will take your position into account. Thank you for your time Na….Kitsune."

"Not a problem. Contact me when you go to collect your commander. Remember, one week. Ja ne."

Snapping the old phone shut, 'Kitsune' smirked beneath his mask. "I love torturing those guys. Always so easy." With a small flourish of his bandaged hand, the phone vanished, as if it had never existed in the first place. Running the same hand through his long blonde hair, he vanished yet again, the Wiggins roof gaining a few more leaves.

The next morning came all too quickly, with even the supposedly unflappable Peter keeping quiet. "What's wrong guys? You all look like you saw a ghost." At the word ghost, Ender perked up, a sudden thought bursting through his mind like a firework. A firework that had waited to fire until the right words had been spoken. "A ghost." Muttering under his breath, no one noticed Ender's new found thought. Shaking his head, he dismissed it almost as quickly as it came. The family of five all continued to eat their breakfast, until a soft tone rang throughout the house. "Who could that be at this hour? The bus hasn't even come yet." Standing up, their mother went to get the door. "Honey? Can you come here for a moment?"

"I wonder what's going on that she needs me." Leaving his newspaper active on his desk, their father got up for the front door as well. With a look at his other siblings, Ender decided to be the one to sneak off and try to figure out who was at the front door without getting caught. When he peeked around the corner, his eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. It was IF officer, a large and imposing African American man who seemed to be able to pin a person with his gaze alone.

"Sorry to bother you at this time Mr. and Mrs. Wiggin, but I'm here to collect Andrew."

 **So, here's my start. Not terribly long I know, but I didn't want to throw absolutely everything in to start. This was to bring in some characters, and give a small idea of what's going to change in this. I want to start small, with interference, just enough to tweak some things, before it becomes a full on change from canon. Don't worry, Naruto will make an actual appearance in the next chapter. I hope to get it up tomorrow, just to help start this story, but I make no promises. Let me know what you guys think of this crossover, I hope its something different that you may come to enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, coming in hot. Just want to say it now, I do not own Naruto or Ender's Game. That's about it. Let's get started.**

"What do you mean you came to collect Andrew? What's going on here? His monitor was removed!" Nodding in acknowledgement, the officer didn't bat an eye at the outburst. "Yes. It was. We wanted to see how...Ender, would react to situations without the monitor looming over him and everyone else. Needless to say, he did exactly what we hoped for. Would you mind if I were to speak with him?"

Standing with his arms, Ender's father glared defiantly. "I would. I want a straightforward answer as to just what the hell is going on. Starting with why you want to take him." Letting out a heavy sigh, the officer picked up a briefcase that had gone unnoticed. "As per the agreement signed at conception, you both signed away Ender to the International Fleet if and when we ever decided to take him for our purposes. Today just so happens to be that day. Yesterday, after school, another child confronted him, and tried to start a fight. Ender proceeded to beat him, quickly, and then continued to hit him while he was on the ground. He is currently on the ground. I would like to speak with him about his reasoning behind the continued attack after it was already won. After that, depending on his answer, he will be drafted into the IF's military branch and trained as a soldier. His answer will change what exactly what it is that he will be doing. Either way, he will come with me today."

Stunned by this response, both parents stared at him for a moment, before the children's mother finally spoke. "So, you took my baby's monitor. Then let him get into a fight and put another child into the hospital. And you never once thought about coming to us first? Instead, you come to us, in the early hours of the morning, don't even bother to tell us your name, and simply expect us to hand him over with a smile and a good luck? What kind of man do you call yourself?"

"I am Colonel Hyrum Graff. An officer in the International Fleet. And I call myself a man looking at the next potential Mazer Rackham. But that is for another time. May I speak to Ender now, or will I have to speak with him in the vehicle, and make this much harder than it has to be?"

Swallowing her rage, she slowly turned, to allow the man entrance. "Fine. We'll give you five minutes to talk to him. But I want at least the rest of the morning to talk to him. I can't just let him go like that." With a slight incline of his head, Graff walked past her and immediately spotted Ender disappearing back around the corner. Having dealt with someone a lot faster in his associate, it was child's play to see his attempt to remain unseen. "Thank you. I can assure, it should not take that long. And I can at least allow you all to have at least the rest of the morning."

"You can talk to him in the living room, I….I'll go grab him for you." Struggling to hold back tears, their mother disappeared into the kitchen, where she could be heard talking quietly to her youngest son. "I really hope you're wrong about this. We didn't think that far ahead, with Andrew, you know. We had thought that he would wash out, just like his siblings. I wish you didn't have to tear this family apart, but I can understand at least why you are. Please, take care of my son." Glancing over at the tired looking man, Graff sighed. "I cannot make you any guarantees, but I will try my best to keep him as safe as possible. But things happen all the time. That is just a part of life. But I will try."

"Thank you." Before the now silence became awkward, Ender walked in, quietly watching Graff for any signs of what may be coming his way. "Ender, I am Colonel Graff, from the International Fleet, but I take it that you already heard that. I am also going to assume that you already know what to talk about, considering you were hanging just around the corner." Smirking slightly at the look of shock on the child's face, he decided to indulge himself, if only slightly. "Yes. I saw you. Trust me, where I work, there are others both smarter and faster than you. Not to mention stronger. But I'm not here to talk about myself, I'm here to talk about you. Specifically, why you continued to hit that other child yesterday."

"I wanted to stop the fight."

"And you did. As soon as you hit him. Why did you continue to hit him?" 

"So I could stop all of the fights. I might have won with just that first hit yesterday, but that wouldn't stop the next. Or the one after that. I kept hitting him to prevent him from ever coming after me again."

"Well than. I think that answers that question. Tell me Ender, have you ever thought of becoming an officer in the IF?"

"Officer? But you said he would become a soldier. What are you talking about an officer?" Cutting in, his mother proved herself to be more than just good looks. "That is true. I run a battle school in the Belt, where we train the best of the best to become officers in the military, so they can command and lead our forces. However, to enter, and to become an officer, it must be voluntary. Whether or not he wants to, he will be leaving today. His answer just changes what we will be expecting of him."

Looking at his parents, and then towards the kitchen, where his beloved sibling Valentine was, he took a deep breath and looked back at Graff. "Before I give you my answer, I want to ask one of my own. These colleagues of yours. Would any of them happen to wear a black cloak, with some kind of mask?" Hiding his shock behind a conscious mask of his own, the only sign that the question threw Graff off was the slow exhale through his nose. "I…suppose you could say that. Quite a few of them actually." Nodding, Ender seemed to be lost in thought, before he suddenly got up and hugged his parents. "I'll miss you guys, but this means I'll be able to protect all of us if the buggers ever come back. Don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

Actively crying now, his mother held him tight. "At least we have the rest of the morning before you leave." Looking up through tear filled eyes, she stared at the Colonel. "Is he able to take anything? Or will it all have to stay here?"

"We'll provide everything at the battle school. He'll only need a change of clothes for the night." With a nod, she went back to holding her youngest son. "I'll return later today. Thank you for your time." Showing himself out of house, Graff took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he reached for an ancient piece of technology kept deep in his pocket. Flipping it open, he scrolled the phone list for the currently active number that would connect him to his…colleague.

"So. What did you want to meet with me for? You know I don't do this very often, coming at your beck and call." With an exasperated sigh, Graff rubbed his temples as he strolled through an unpopulated forest. "I know that, but this was important. Apparently young Andrew was able to connect your sudden appearance, and subsequent disappearance, with my…sampling of 'colleagues'. I wanted to know if there might be a reason for that."

"Aww. Why are you looking at Graffy? I don't ever do anything these days. I'm just a lonely man looking for someone to spend my days with." Snorting, Graff rolled his eyes. "Right. I swear if I could ever figure out what that book you're always reading contains, maybe that would be the secret to figuring out what makes you tick." Laughing, Naruto pulled a worn orange book from what the younger man knew was his 'kunai' pouch. "You mean this book? Oh, it's nothing. Just something that reminds me of more than a few people I've lost." Nodding sagely, the colonel closed his eyes. "I can understand. The buggers took more than their share with them before we got rid of them." Now it was his companions turn to snort. "The buggers had jack shit to do with it. They aren't even a blip on my radar at this point in my life. Just another thing to wonder about. Speaking of." Another cloaked figure, with the same mask as he currently wore, walked up and handed him a scroll. With a quick salute, he vanished in a small puff of white smoke. "Another thing I wonder about is just why Peter has been allowed to roam free for as long as he has. You already knew about him and his…tendencies before Ender was even born, and yet you have allowed him to roam free with no supervision. Why?"

"W…well you see, we kind of…kind of wanted to see how Andrew would develop with his brother present. We wanted to see some of both of his siblings in him."

"Yeah, good job failing on that part. If it weren't for me, he would have been even more mentally scarred than he already is. You want some of the ruthlessness from Peter. You don't want it to cause him to fall into a panic attack simply because he exerted some of that. That's basic shit." Shaking his head, he turned to his book and proceeded to read from a long-marked page. "Look, if you just let me have the kid for a year or two, I could teach him all he would need to know to do what you want. Buuuuut noooooo. The IF is so great at this already. That's why it took one of my pupils to be able to even spot their weakness. And even that was after I went along for a trip and asked the question. Idiots these days, the lot of you."

"Look, we really appreciate all that you have done for us, but we also need to be able to do things ourselves. We can't just turn to you for every little problem. Humanity needs to learn to work through its own problems." Even though it couldn't be seen, his companion rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You all seem to forget I'm human too. Maybe a little different."

"More like completely different aside from your appearance."

"A little different, but I am still human. You all seem to forget that. But, that's not my problem." Adjusting his high collar, he began to move away from Graff. "Wait! Kitsu…No Naruto. I'm sorry. You're right. We have been kind of…distancing you. And I'm sorry. How about you come up to the school? That will give you a chance to watch over him, and the rest of these kids. Maybe even teach a little." Naruto stopped, and turned slowly. Reaching for his fox mask, he began to slowly remove it, revealing bright yellow eyes, with a permanently altered pupil, horizontal, and bar like. "Why my dear Graffy, that's so nice of you! But who says I'm not already there?" With those departing words, he vanished just like the other one had, leaving nothing but a small cloud of white smoke behind. Wide eyed, Graff turned away and began to head for his vehicle. "Always something else with him." Looking up towards the clouds, he felt an age-old urge briefly flare, barely enough to even notice, before quashing it and ignoring it, just like other useless whimsy's that took him sometimes. "Well, let's go get Andrew and see if he will like one of his new instructors." Shaking his head, he took one more glance at the clouds before climbing in to the car and beginning to head back for one of humanity's best chances at survival.

 **So. Here's the second chapter. A little more Naruto in this chapter, but not a whole lot of detail yet. Gonna wait for the two of them to actually meet before going into full descriptions of his appearance. As for his eyes, well cookie to you if you recognize it from the description. Again, I will explain more on that in the future. (Hint: It has to do with why he is here in this story to begin with) Until next time y'all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again. Finally. My apologies. Let's get to it.**

 **I do not own Naruto, or Ender's Game.**

Having packed his bags and said his goodbyes to his family, Ender found himself in a quiet car, joined only by the chauffeur and the serious general. With a wistful sigh, he looked away from the drab interior and watched as the familiar scenery quickly fell away. "So. This battle school. What will it be like?" He asked, as he stared at a passing bird. Graff raised an eyebrow, giving the young child a quick glance before he took a quiet breath. "It is a place without much compare, aside from maybe our more advanced space craft. There, you will be with other students, all who have passed our tests in one way or another. It is a place where you will be looked at as a possible equal, rather than just some child who got lucky. But even more so than that, it is a place where we hope to mold tomorrow's legends. Men and women who can have humanity's hopes pinned on them, and make it through any adversity."

Nodding at what must have been an almost comically over-used explanation, Andrew looked at the officer for his next question. "And your colleague I asked you about? What about him? Will he be there?"

Graff stiffened slightly at this, a movement not unnoticed by Ender. "I suppose you could say that. He is…a very difficult man to understand sometimes, I would not doubt that if he wanted to be there, he would be. As it stands, I believe he has actually taken an interest in you. He does not often allow himself to be seen. Much less long enough to actually know what he wears."

This answer peaked young Andrew's interest, so he opened his mouth to continue his line of questioning. However, Graff spoke again, before words could be uttered. "I know what you are going to ask, and yes. He is odd. His chosen name, is Kitsune, and if you meet him again, I believe the answer will be obvious as to why. In terms of being seen however. That is a whole can of worms by itself. He refers to himself as a shinobi. As far as I can tell, it's from the old Japanese language. In standard, it roughly translates to 'Ninja'. Do not ask me why he chose such a title, for I do not know myself. Just know that if there was ever someone to learn stealth, or even hand to hand combat from, it would be that man. Now, enough about him for right now. He is a very secretive man, and that is just about all I know about him myself, and what little else I do know, are things he would rather reveal himself." A shudder ran down the officer's spine at his last sentence, as he remembered what happened to the last person who revealed his actual physical appearance. The man still had a fear of toilets to that day.

Slightly disappointed with the little bit he did receive, Ender looked back out of the window. So far, the man was proving to be quite a puzzle to him. First he appears out of nowhere, and now he has a supposed interest in him? In a rare moment, Ender found he wasn't so sure of what he should do with the information he had. Should he track him down? Should he try and find him at the school? Maybe just let the matter drop entirely, and focus on his education. He scratched his head for a moment, before filing it away for later thought. As he continued to stare, the monotonous ride finally started to take its toll, causing him to succumb to sleep, a bird flying high the last thing he saw.

Watching his young charge slump as the sand man took his next victim, Graff sighed and looked down to the phone he carried for one person only. Startle to see the new message icon flashing on the small screen at him, he opened it, only to stare with furrowed eyebrows as the one word message revealed itself.

Toilets?

With a small shudder, he snapped the phone shut and proceeded to rest his head on the back of the seat, trying not to think of his unfortunate co-worker, or the hell he had apparently been put through. No, just better to avoid the topic altogether. When his eyes shut, he just missed as their driver looked at him in the rear view mirror, his eyes changing to a deep blue, before flashing back to a more forgettable brown.

Ender found himself being shook awake in the back of an unknown vehicle, and for a moment was ready to fight, before his senses returned and he remembered the events of that morning. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he looked around and gave a quick stretch, so as to loosen the cramped muscles in his neck the seat gave him. "How long was I asleep for?" Looking up, he realized it was their driver, and not Graff who woke him up.

"Long enough, young padawan. Colonel Graff is collecting his bags as we speak. You may want to get out to do the same." After a quick scramble with the seat belt, Ender got out and moved to the back of the car only to find the driver already there, grabbing his bags out. With a quick glance back, he double checked to make sure that he was not still dreaming. 'Did it really take me that long too get out of the car? And how did I miss him walking around like that?' He thought with a frown on his face.

"Distracted there young padawan? That is not good. What troubles thine young mind, too make thee frown so?" Looking at the driver again, Andrew wondered about the word he had called him. It sounded familiar, but old. Very old. "That. Title, you keep calling me by. What does it mean?" Chuckling, the man slung his bags over one shoulder and closed the trunk with a thud. "It is from an old movie series. One of my favorites actually. It is called Star Wars, and the term padawan is used to describe an apprentice of sorts. Where the master would teach them all they could about the universe, and their role in it. It was quite a good series actually. Sometimes, I like to think as one of the actors, try and imagine how I would do certain things. But alas, they were made thousands of years ago, and that would surely be an impossibility. Oh well." Giving a lopsided grin, he directed Ender to follow him, as he led him to a small apartment complex. "So why would you call me padawan then? Surely you don't mean to tell me that you are one of the teachers at the academy? Why would you be here driving us if that were the case?"

Chuckling again, the man glanced at him over his shoulder. "I like to think that anybody can be a teacher in some way or another. Just because I might not seem like a whole lot now, doesn't mean I couldn't be a major person later on, does it?" Giving a full laugh at the confused face his 'padawan' had, he rolled his eyes. "Relax. I'm just messing with ya kid. I just like to think of it as fun little things to say. Besides, I meant what I said, about the whole learning from anybody thing. Just because someone doesn't look like much, doesn't mean they have no knowledge about anything. Besides, who said what you learned had to be useful in any way?"

Carrying the bags inside, he set them down by the front door, and proceeded to walk away, but not before saying one last thing. "Either way, I think you'll find the boss to be a pretty good teacher." Looking at the man in confusion, Ender stopped to ask him what he meant, but only watched in shock as the man was swallowed by a thick cloud of white smoke. When it cleared, he was nowhere to be seen. "What the…?" Looking around, he couldn't see a sign of the man. "What did he mean by the boss?"

"I see you had a run in with a friend. Tell me who was it this time?" Looking up to see Graff, his eyebrow raised. "It, it uh, was the driver."

"Really? And I didn't notice? Huh. That's odd. Oh well. There is nothing to worry about. He'll be back tomorrow. Let's get some sleep. You're gonna be going to school in the morning." Nodding his head, Ender grabbed his bag and walked to the room he was given. Watching him, Graff sighed and shook his head. "It's too late for your antics. Just get some sleep or whatever it is you do." Hearing a long familiar puff of air, he sucked his teeth and walked to his own room. A long ways away, a set of eyes with bar pupils cracked open as their owner began to chuckle. "It's never too late." Closing his eyes again, he took a deep breath and fell back into his meditative stance, an orange tail slowly wrapping around his waist. "What do you think Kurama? Shall we make an impression tomorrow? It has been a long time since we actually let loose." Hearing a small growl of agreement, he smiled and made a singular hand sign. "That's what I thought." With naught but a sound, he vanished, all ready to travel with his two unknowing students.


End file.
